Once More, with Feeling!
by Dark's Mistress
Summary: Wolfram's plagued by weird dreams ever since Yuuri left.
1. Going Through the Motions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou, nor do I own the lyrics or these songs.

Title: Going through the Motions  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: G - PG  
Pairing: WolframxYuuri…I guess  
Genre: drama, musical, shounen-ai  
Chapter: 1/3  
Summary: Ever since Yuuri left, Wolfram has been plagued by weird dreams.

Warnings: un beta'd

Notes: Basically, whenever someone says something, they're singing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri left. He left Shin Makoku. He left him.

Sleep had become quite interesting as of late. His dreams were…unusual and oh-so real.

Wolfram lay down on his bed. How could he sleep without Yuuri there beside him? He missed the stupid wimp.

His eyes closed as sleep claimed him.

------------

The training grounds. That's where Wolfram found himself tonight. His sword in hand, and his soldiers ready to spar.

He sighed. "Every single night the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight." A soldier stepped forward, ready to begin. Both men stood at the ready. "Still, I always feel the strange estrangement," The young soldier lunged and wolfram blocked, "Nothing here is real," The young man swung his sword around. "Nothing here is right." Wolfram sang as he flung the soldier's sword away and knocked the man to the ground.

"I've been making shows of trading blows, Just hoping no one knows," Another soldier stepped forward, this one more cautious. "That I've been going through the motions, Walking through the part," The soldier gave a careful lunge, Wolfram easily blocking it. "Nothing seems to penetrate my heart" The soldier backed away to a safe distance, strategizing.

"I was always brave and kind of righteous, Now I find I'm wavering." The two circled each other, waiting for the other to move. "Crawl out of your grave you'll find this fight," the soldier lunged "just doesn't mean a thing" the soldier avoided Wolfram's counterattack. "He ain't got that swing." The soldier pointed out, knocking Wolfram to the ground.

"Thanks for noticing." Wolfram huffed, lying on his back.

The other soldiers piped up. "He does pretty well with fiends from hell, But lately, we can tell that he's just going through the motions," Another soldier stepped forward. "Faking it somehow." Wolfram knocked his sword away and kicked him down. Hard. "He's not even half the guy he... _ow_" the guy complained.

Wolfram noticed Elizabeth tied up behind the men. "Will I stay this way forever?" He sang, easily knocking down the rest of the soldiers. "Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor." He cut the rope that tied Elizabeth up.

She started, "How can I repay--?"

"Whatever." He interrupted and walked away and continued. "I don't want to be going through the motions, Losing all my drive. I can't even see, If this is really me." He walked over and stood up on a bench. "And I just wanna be…_Alive_" He held the last note, stretching out his arms.

------------

Wolfram woke in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly. "What the hell??" he asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys liked it! There are three more songs that I'll be doing. All of the songs are from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer called 'Once More With Feeling'. I love the songs and lyrics.

At first I was just going to do this to the one song, "Life's a show" and the pairing was going to be ShinouxMurata(daikenja), but it didn't work all too well, and I don't really like that pairing (sorry to all of you who do).

Here's the song: www. youtube .com/watch?v305u4L0du8


	2. Walk Through the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou, nor do I own the lyrics or these songs.

Title: Walk Through the Fire  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: G - PG  
Pairing: WolframxYuuri…I guess  
Genre: drama, musical, shounen-ai  
Chapter: 2/3  
Summary: Ever since Yuuri left, Wolfram has been plagued by weird dreams.

Warnings: un beta'd

Notes: Basically, whenever someone says something, they're singing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram hadn't told anyone about last night's dream. He hoped it was one you forget a few minutes after waking up, but no. He remembered it as clearly as he would have had it actually happened in real life. Besides, he really felt no need or want to talk to anyone right now. He really just wanted to be alone. Even though for someone with a broken heart, it wasn't always the best thing to do.

He lay down again to sleep. Before he fell into the dark abyss of slumber, he had a fleeting thought. _What will I dream about tonight?_

------------

When Wolfram opened his eyes, all was black. He couldn't see anything around him except for darkness, and yet – weirdly enough – he could easily see his hand in front of his face.

He sensed movement behind him and saw his shadow flicker in front of him. He turned around to see a flame. The flame was bigger than a campfire, but not as big as a bonfire, and there was no wood beneath it to keep it going.

He walked closer. He remembered that this was like when he had made the pact with the element of fire.

He stretched out his hand, as he had done so many years ago. Back then, the flame had jumped and seeped into him, but now his hand just merely hung there, feeling only colder the closer it got.

"I touch the fire, and it freezes me" He started sullenly. "I look into it, and it's black. Why can't I feel?" He pulled back hi hand and examined it. "My skin should crack and peel…

"I want the fire back." He said sadly.

He perked up, swearing he had heard someone, but only seeing a large gray cloud forming from the smoke. "Now, through the smoke, he calls to me." The fire spread around him, circling him, and eerily lighting up his surroundings. "To make my way across the flame. To save the day or maybe melt away. I guess it's all the same." He looked down at his feet.

Strengthening his resolve and squaring his shoulders, he sang with all his confidence, "So I will walk through the fire." He took a step towards the flame. "'Cause where else can I turn?

"I will walk through the fire and let it..." he stepped back, intimidated as the fire blazed in front of him.

Suddenly the ring of fire vanished, replaced by a ring of his family and friends. They had tried their best to cheer him up after Yuuri left, but they too were deeply saddened. Wolfram had ignored them, turned them away.

He watched as they all turned theirs backs and slowly walked away. "So one by one, they turn from me." He gave a bitter smile. "I guess my friends can't face the cold." 

Distantly he heard. "What can't we face?" a forgotten smile, a forgotten promise of togetherness. 

He remembered Yuuri walking away. Why hadn't he said what he had wanted to?!

"But why I froze, Not one among them knows. And never can be told."

Again the ring of fire sprang up around him, closing in on him with each passing millisecond.

It was inevitable. He had to move on. "These endless days are finally ending in a blaze."

The fire had completely surrounded him, leaving not an inch of free space. Around him, he could see the others. They too were trapped.

Together they sang. "And we are caught in the fire. The point of no return. So we will walk through the fire and let it burn."

Each time they sang so, their confidence grew and they began walking faster.

"Let it burn…"

"Let it burn…"

"And let it burn!" They finished.

------------

As soon as Wolfram had stepped out, he found himself startled awake once more. He sat up slowly. Snapping his fingers, he created a small flame on his fingertip. It was warm. He smiled to himself. Tomorrow he'd apologize to everyone. He shouldn't have treated them so badly and acted like he was the only one hurt by Yuuri's departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, for this one I really needed to edit the lyrics. Anyway, 2 down 1 to go.

You can find the song here: www. youtube .com/watch?votVefX3oaM


	3. Life's a Show

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou, nor do I own the lyrics or these songs.

Title: Life's a Show  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: G - PG  
Pairing: WolframxYuuri…I guess  
Genre: drama, musical, shounen-ai  
Chapter: 3/3  
Summary: Ever since Yuuri left, Wolfram has been plagued by weird dreams.

Warnings: un beta'd

Notes: Basically, whenever someone says something, they're singing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had successfully apologized. Everyone had accepted eagerly, and he felt a lot better knowing how much they cared for him.

However…

He still felt empty. He had lost so much that day. That day when they found out about Soushu. He had almost lost his older brother, his life. But more important than all, he lost Yuuri. He lost his heart in more ways than one that day…

And he never really got it back.

Tonight he left the dining hall early. He got to his room – no longer his and Yuuri's – and changed into his nightgown. He pulled back the covers and got in.

The dreams he had had of late were the most entertaining thing he had seen or done in a while.

He was actually looking forward to tonight's slumber.

------------

Tonight he found himself in the courtyard of Shinou's temple, near the fountain that Yuuri would usually surface out of. He looked in the water longingly.

As he stared at his reflection, he felt the song make its way into his head. Quietly he began, "Life's a show and we all play a part. And when the music starts, We open up our hearts." Why hadn't there been a song when he needed to tell Yuuri how he felt?

He began circling the pool, watching as flashes of memories reflected in the water.

"It's all right if some things come out wrong. We'll sing a happy song. And you can sing along." He watched the memory of Yuuri fade away.

He jumped up onto the ledge. "Where's there's life, there's hope."

Anger welled up inside of him. "Everyday's a gift." Everything was Shinou's fault!

He formed a fireball and threw it at the water. "Wishes can come true."

He formed a larger one. "Whistle while you work." –splash- "so hard" –splash- "all day!" The biggest splash of all. Water rained down, soaking his clothes and fizzling out his anger.

"To be like other guys. To fit in in this glittering world."

He glared at his reflection. "Don't give me songs." He shook his head in frustration. "Don't give me songs."

"Give me something to sing about." He stared down at himself, waiting for an answer. His gaze softened. "I need something to sing about." He admitted, looking away.

Anger welled up in him again as he saw the memory he had of Yuuri leaving.

He jumped in the water and started thrashing around. Kicking the water and spraying it everywhere until he was absolutely soaked. 

He calmed down again. "Life's a song, You don't get to rehearse." He sang as he slowly got out of the water. "And every single verse Can make it that much worse." 

He walked slowly into the temple. "Still my friends Don't know why I ignore" He pushed open the large wooden door to where Shinou slept. "The million things or more I should be dancing for." 

He got as close as he could to the emblem that held Shinou's soul. Once more anger overtook him and he began destroying whatever he could.

"All the joy Life sends.

"Family And friends.

"All the twists And bends

"Knowing that It ends. Well that Depends…

Exhausted, he stopped. "On if they let you go, On if they know enough to know; That when you bow, You leave the crowd." He walked to the center of the dimly lit room.

Once more, his family appeared before him.

He remembered when he was overtaken by the possessed Shinou. It was terrible at first, but after, when he had 'died'…

"There was no pain," he sang softly. "No fear, no doubt Till they pulled me out Of heaven." He looked up and met everyone's eyes head on, their shocked faces. 

Yes. It _was_ heaven. Yuuri had loved him there. He was happy there.

"So that's my refrain. I live in hell 'Cause I've been expelled From heaven." He smiled bitterly. "I think I was in heaven." 

Regaining his pride, he challenged, "So give me something to sing about." He looked around and his face fell. "Please give me _something_…" he begged.

Everyone averted his gaze as he swept his pleading eyes over his audience. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

Was there really nothing? Was Yuuri all that he had had?

Exsasperated, fireballs formed in both his hands. He threw them everywhere, hitting everything he could. He summoned up all his power and flung it dangerously around. The images of his family disappeared when they were hit. Wolfram spun around and around, unleashing fireball after fireball. He himself had caught on fire but he didn't care. He spun and spun, hot tears rolling down his face.

Then two firm hands gripped his shoulders, stopping him in place. He looked up angrily to cremate whoever it was. His eyes met with black.

Blinking the angry tears from his eyes so he could see more clearly, he realized who held him.

Yuuri.

"Life's not a song." Yuuri looked saddened as he sang soothingly. "Life isn't bliss. Life is just this. It's living."

Yuuri gave a small smile. "You'll get along. The pain that you feel, Only can heal  
By living." He moved his hands down Wolfram's arms so that he was clutching their hands together.

"You have to go on living." A tear fell from Yuuri's black eyes. "So one of us is living." More tears fell softly as he gently embraced the blond who was also crying.

"The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it." He murmurmed.

------------

This time, when Wolfram woke up, he stayed lying down. He shut his eyes tighter, crying as he thought of his beloved Yuuri.

He wanted to return to his dream, to where Yuuri was…

But he couldn't. He had to start living in the real world.

------------

Yuuri's eyes opened slowly. His cheeks were wet from tears. He stared at his white ceiling.

He had just had a dream. A weird dream because he and Wolfram were singing. But it was also disturbing to know how sad Wolfram was, even if it was only the Wolfram of his sub-conscious mind.

Yuuri had been so down the last few days, he honestly regretted leaving Shin Makoku.

Is that why he sang the phrase "so one of us is living"? Because, emotionally, he was dead? He couldn't even muster enough energy to try and put on a fake smile…

Light filtered in through his curtains.

As he looked on at the new day, a resolve formed itself within him. He would ask Murata and do whatever it took to get back.

For his sake…and Wolfram's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what'd you think? Pretty bad, ne? Well, I did right all three in about two or three hours…

Anyway, it was just a spur-of-the-moment idea I wanted to get out.

You can find the song here: www. youtube .com/watch?vKhL8aqcWMiM


End file.
